Just a Little Bit
by hikarisky
Summary: Nagisa Hazuki's life was going perfectly well. He was living alone with his brother, he was a very optimistic and hyper child, until his brother was killed. One little game that two men want to "play" with him will change his life. For better, or for worse? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Author Note: So, recently my biggest obsession has been "Free!-Iwatobi Swim Club." For some weird reason, this is possibly my favorite anime of all time. Well, I guess that's not much of an outstanding thing to say, because the only animes I've ever watched are Blue Exorcist, Code Geass, and Death Note xD. **

** Anyways, I've decided to write a bit of an OOC/AU fanfic about the best anime ever! This'll be my first anime fanfic ever, and also my first fanfic named after a song!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own 'Free! Iwatobi Swim Club" in any way! I wish I did, but y'know.**

**Rating for- Some mild kissing, mild swearing, drug references later, some devastating actions, injury. **

**Just a little bit ~ Hikarisky **

The blonde backed away. His brother, his only friend, was gone. He had disappeared. Where he had gone, the young boy didn't know. He didn't care. He only had to know one thing…

His whole life had disappeared.

The blonde kept slowly shuffling his feet backwards until he hit the wall. A shiver went through his spine, his knees wobbled, he sunk to the floor. His skinny arms shielded his face in a wimpy attempt to protect himself.

"P-please don't hurt me," he muttered. His heart was beating so fast, but it felt as if the blood wasn't going to his limbs. He couldn't feel his hands, his fingers, his legs, his toes.

"Oh, we won't hurt you," one of the creepy men watching the small boy said. "We just want to play a game!"

"A-a game…?" the young boy muttered. He couldn't resist a good game! Maybe these men weren't so bad after all! The only thing was…why did they kill his brother if they just wanted to play a game?

"Yes, a game," the other man whispered, stepping towards the young boy. The boy took his arms away from his face. The man was smiling at him.

"Well, why did you kill my brother if you just wanted a game?" the young boy inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, silly boy! We didn't kill your brother, your brother killed himself!" the taller of the two men said.

"He killed…himself? No! My brother w-would never do that!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Well there's a time and a place for petty chatter. I want to get back to the game I talked about," the shorter one replied, "Tell me, child, what is your name?"

"Nagisa. Nagisa Hazuki."

**Author: That was short, I know, but it's the prologue, just to see if you guys want more. The real chapter one should be up tomorrow! Do any of you guys know what the game is? It's exactly what you think it is. Don't over think it!**

** * Hikarisky out ***


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well I do believe it's time to update! I've been freaking out over Attack on Titan lately; have you guys seen that show? BEST. ANIME. EVER. Free! is also my favorite anime right now (still,) but psh, AoT is beautiful! I highly recommend it!**

**I'm sorry it's been so long, guys! I've been…busy. Yeah, that sounds right. Plus I haven't really figured out where I want this chapter to go. I think I've finally figured it out though! It gets weird. That is your only warning. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club in any way! Ha-ha, SOPA, you SUCK.**

**Just a Little Bit.**

**~ Chapter One ~**

"Hazuki! Hazuki Nagisa!" a booming voice above me said, startling me.

"Whaaaaaa-? Five more minuteeees," I moaned, letting my hands fall to the side of my desk.

"Nagisa, this is math class. This is _my_ math class. Now **wake up**!" the voice said again. I lifted my head to see the angry face of my math teacher staring at me.

"Hazuki, can you please answer question six?" he asked.

"Okay!" I answered, looking down at the page.

"There is no number six on this page," I said, looking up at him and smiling.

"Well maybe that's because you're in the index," he responded, anger was visible in his voice, "We're on page 342,"

"Oh, 342! Okay, okay, I gotcha!" I flipped to page 342. I could almost hear the sounds of face-palms behind me.

"That would be…seventeen!" I answered proudly. A vein above the teacher's eye twitched.

"The answer is 80, Hazuki," I said, his eyes were piercing into my soul.

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed," the teacher called, going back to his desk to take an aspirin. I quickly gathered my books and fled the class before he could call me to his desk for the 1000000th time this year.

Math was always my worst subject. Give me any other subject to do, anything at all, and I could do it! Math just has so many numbers and its just waaaay too complicated.

Now, I guess I should explain a couple things. My name's Nagisa Hazuki. A couple years ago, my brother was poisoned by these two guys who he thought were his friends. They killed my brother, and they…raped me. That's not all though. They took me to a bar, and made me sell my body. Which I'm not forced to do anymore. Once you hit fifteen, they toss you out. I've actually been living with my friend Makoto and his family and I guess they feel bad for me. Makoto's the only one who knows about what happened.

I was traumatized by the whole thing. I flinched when people called my name. Whenever anyone made a joke about rape or prostitution, my hands balled up in fists. I'd always been a strong-willed person, which is where some of my bruises came from. Sometimes I wouldn't cooperate with the men who were running it, and they beat me. I promised to never stop fighting, no matter how much pain it caused me!

"Nagisa!" a voice behind me said. Of course it was Mako; no one else had a voice that deep that rang through the halls.

"Hi, Mako! What's up?" I asked.

"You'll never guess who goes here!" he exclaimed.

"Who?!" I asked.

"Guess!" he responded.

"Mako-chaaaaan! Tell me!" I pleaded.

"Haru!" he said.

"Haru? Haru _Nanase_?" I asked, "He goes here?!"

You see, me, Makoto, and these two other boys were friends at a swimming club we all went to when we were kids. One left to go to Australia to be a professional swimmer. Makoto goes here with me. The last one, I had no idea where he went. His name is Haruka; know by Haru-chan to me, and Haru to Mako.

"Well?! Where is he?" I asked.

"I saw him while I was going to biology. He didn't even look at me,"

"He hasn't changed one bit!"

"Tell me about it. And guess what else?"

"Tell me!"

"He stopped swimming."

"He **_WHAT_**?! I exclaimed, silencing the whole hallway.

"Keep it down, Nagisa! Anyways, I asked him where he was swimming now and he just said," Makoto did his Haru impression, "I'm not swimming anymore."

"But-But Haru was the best swimmer at the club! Why'd he quit?"

"I don't know!"

"Well then it's our job to find out! I exclaimed, grabbing Mako's wrist.

"I-I'm not sure we should cut class…" he muttered, looking down.

"What class was he going to when you saw him?" I asked.

"Well…uh…third years have study hall now…" he stammered.

"Come on, Mako! Let's go find our best friend!

"If-if you say so."

**Author Note: Ta-da! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's still a little on a short side, but y'know…sie sind das essen und wir sind der jager.**

**You may or may not get that reference. **

**Please review! It helps a lot! **

**~Hikarisky out~**


End file.
